if it were only that easy
by Echokid14
Summary: Eilliot likes candice maybe even loves her but has never felt this way before about any one. Eilliot is also an clueless idiot that candice really likes but when candice has never felt this way about a girl how can she act?femslashcandice/oc ashley/maria
1. here I go again

**title:** if it were only that easy

**rating:M**

**disclaimer:**I don't own them.....none of them except Eilliot she's mine ALL MINE!!!!!*maniacal laugh*lol

**Pairing:**Candice/Oc and Ashley/Maria

**summary: Eilliot likes candice maybe even loves her but has never felt this way before about any one. Eilliot is also an clueless idiot that candice really likes but when candice has never felt this way about a girl how can she act? unlike candice her best friend maria is more than sure she likes women but is just to shy to tell Ashley. And Ashey even though she likes maria is positive that she does'nt even like girls**

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?"Mickie James asked her friend Candice Michelle

"nothing much I was just going to relax in my hotel room"Candice answered she had absolutely no plans at all. Just then the door to the locker room opened and through it came ,and Maria.

"hey babe"Melina said giving her girlfriend Mickie a quick on the cheek "hey guys"Candice said greeting her friends in general "so candice since your not doing anything wanna come over to our hotel tonight? were having a movie night"Mickie asked "sure"Candice repilied happily that sure beat doing nothing "Who's coming?"Candice asked having somewhat of an idea but she wanted to be sure "The usual suspects Ashley,Maria,Trish and Amy"Melina answered yep exactly as Candice thought "oh ok"Candice said

Just then the locker room door opened once more and through it came Ashley,victoria, and Eilliot. _damn here I go again _Candice thought she watched as the Carmel toned vixen walked to her locker opened it and took out her bag. she knew it was over once she laid eyes on happened everytime she was near Eilliot or even thinking about her she got flustered and had been like this since the first time they first she brushed the thoughts as a phase but before Candice knew it she couldn't stop thinking about Eilliot

Candice watched as Eilliot threw things from her locker into her bag messily she smiled a little she thought it was cute how disorganized the shorter diva was "Candice?"Maria questioned noticing her friend's blank stare candice however did not notice maria's voice she was to busy with her thoughts about that disorganized diva.

she could picture it now, _Eilliot's hair a mess those bangs she loved stuck to her forehead from the light sweat worked up from the heat of the 's body pressing against candice's up against a wall her hand which had stealthliy made it's way up her shirt,her index and middle fingers rubbing lightly small circles around her erect nipples_

_her soft lips on candice's neck suckking on very senstive spots causing candice to moan the throbbing ache between her legs sensed her need strtigically placed firmly in between candice's legs elicting another moan from candice "Eilliot!" her name slipping off lips_

_Eilliot stopped sucking to lock eyes with beautiful green eyes now darkend with lust staring deep into her own,a playful grin on her lips "yes?" she asked her voice huskier than normal_

"CANDICE!!!"Maria shouted

* * *

** damn it was getting good too curse you Maria!!!!! lol where it goes from here is currently being written**

**Well that's it for now second chapter coming soon PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Damn Ashley!

**title:** if it were only that easy

**rating:M**

**disclaimer:**I don't own them.....none of them except Eilliot she's mine ALL MINE!!!!!*maniacal laugh*lol

**Pairing:**Candice/Oc and Ashley/Maria

**k here's the long awaited chapter 2 I've had this written for awhile but just never found the time to put it up so finally I did and for those that are fans I'm sure your now **

**everyone can know what happens after Candice is interrupted.**

**ok on to the story!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Candice!"Maria Shouted "Wha?! huh?"Candice said shocked from being abruptly knocked out of her face flushed a deep crimson."Um...you ok Candice?"Maria asked genuinely concerned "Yeah, I'm fine"Candice replied quickly ripping her gaze away from Eilliot before Maria or the others could trace face still deeply flushed.

But candice was'nt quick Maria connected the dots and knew what she'd been absorbed in."Candice were you staring at Eilliot?"Maria question drawing the attention of all her friends,whose eyes were quickly placed upon Candice."No"CAndice said way too quickly to be perceived as anything other than face which had returned to returned to normal color quickly became flushed a deep red again."You were wre'nt you?"Ashley asked "No....really I was'nt"Candice denied

"You were too!"Ashley argued "well, Candice do you like her?"Trish asked truly curious about the answer. "What! no!"Candice lied _so what she did like her but that does'nt mean they have to know_ "Really?"Ashley said a little too mischeviously for Candice's liking "Hey Elliot!!"Ashley Shouted "Ashley!!!"Candice exclamied Elliot who had been bent over digging in her bag totally into what she was doing snapped up at the sudden call of her name "huh?"She murmered turning in the direction of the call."Come here!"AShley said turning to Candice with a huge grin on her looks could kill Ashley would be sporting a toe tag right now.

And she probaly wouuld have if Eilliot had not walked up and not a moment too soon "Yeah"She asked wondering what one of her best friends could want."hey were all going to Mel and Mickie's room tonight to watch movies you wanna come?"Ashley asked hoping to recive a yes

"Umm....I guess.....I mean if's cool with Melina and Mickie"Eilliot answered shifting nervously she hated being this close to Trish would pick up on her nervousness

"Hey Eilliot you ok?"Trish questioned she found it odd her acting sheepish the normally spastic comedic Eilliot was never like this_.If something was wrong she'd surely tell me right? _The blonde bombshell thought _I mean we're practically sisters, after all we've known each other since I was would'nt she tell me? _

"Yeah I'm fine"Eilliot answered changing her demenor _yep gotta pretend it does'nt bother me._

Eilliot thought she gave her the joking grin she usually wore

_yep somethings up _Trish thought, and she was going to find out.

"Sure we'd love to have you over"Melina answered "Ok cool" Eilliot replied "well I've gotta finsh up packing...so I'll see you guys tonight"Eilliot said and returned to packing up her bag. "Jeez Ashley what was that about?"Candice asked a little irritated and for some reason not wanting to go to the movie night "What I just wanted to invite my friend, is that such a crime?"Ashley replied innocently with a not so innocent smile.

* * *

**Dang Ashley why you gotta be so manically oh well looks like eilliots going to movie night**

**ok folks that was chapter 2 **

**chapter 3 is still in progress and will be ready by uhh......when it's ready (sorry did'nt want to give a dead line and not make it)**

**please Reveiw!! Oh and don't forget if you send in a request I'll do my best to write it so send'em in!! **

**EchoKid14**


	3. The truth revealed pt1

**title:** if it were only that easy

**rating:M**

**disclaimer:**I don't own them...none of them except Eilliot she's mine ALL MINE!*maniacal laugh*lol

**Pairing:**Candice/Oc and Ashley/Maria

**Author's note: At last! here it is the 3rd chapter! I know it's been like forever since I'd added chapter 2, I just hope all of you that enjoy this series like it beacuse you guys definately deserve it! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, but hey better late than never right?...right? oh well**

**on to the fic!**

**

* * *

**

"What do you think was up with Ell earlier today?" Trish asked.

She pressed the elevator button on the panel. "What do you mean?" The blonde answered with a question.

"She seemed like she was spaced out" Trish said.

Stepping into the elevator with the New Yorker following behind. "

"Uh, this is Ell were talking about she's always spaced out" Ashley reminded.

" I know but don't you think she was acting kinda strange?" Trish said.

" Actually now that you mention it she was acting odd about the movie night thing" Ashley noted as she pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"Hmm...I wonder what could have made Ell act like that?" Ashley questioned aloud.

"Me too, I mean the only thins that make her nervous are spiders,lighting, and girls she likes" The Canadian native stated.

_Hmm...those are the things that make her tic...but none of them were present...unless _Ashley thought.

"Ah Hah!" Ashley exclaimed right as the doors of the elevator opened.

"What?" Trish asked raising a curious eyebrow, while stepping off the elevator with Ashley.

"The only thing there to make Ell nervous at the time would be a girl she likes!" Ashley said.

"That does make sense, but wait who does she like?" Trish responded.

"Oh yeah I didn't get that far yet" Ashley admitted "Hmm" muttered The NY native furrowing her brow.

"Well let's see Ell's not the type to like someone in a relationship so Mickie and Mel are out" Ashley said.

"Me and lita are definitely out" Trish stated.

Her and Ashley both chuckling at the thought of that possibility. "Which only leaves Candice and..." Ashley trailed off, feeling a twinge of panic mixed with fear surge into her heart which quickened it's pace.

"Maria" Trish said finishing Ashley's sentence.

_She doesn't like her though...I mean I told her I've liked Maria for awhile. _Thought Ashley. "So it's either Candice or Maria" Ashley said composing herself in hopes that it was the former.

"How do we know which one though?" Trish asked as they approached door 598. " I think I have an idea on how we'll find out, just leave it to me" Ashley said while wearing her patented clever smirk

"OK this works" Eilliot said aloud.

She was commenting on the outfit she picked out to wear. She had on a pair of tight straight leg jeans that were a dark blue, with a form fitting t shirt that had white lettering across that read "Got brains?", and finally she had on a pair of her signature black and white low top Converses. Eilliot brushed her hair in a mirror, sweeping her bangs to the side for that "rocker" look she'd been told it gave her.

"Ok now" The raven haired woman spoke to her reflection.

"Whatever you do Ell do not and I repeat Do Not make an complete idiot out of yourself" She instructed the reflection.

She let out an anxious sigh. Saying Ell was nervous was a big understatement._ Man I'd rather sit in a pit of spiders during a lightning storm than go to movie night, _Ell thought. _Hmm..well it's not __that __bad, but it's still pretty bad, _She mentally contradicted. Just as she was about to start playing her guitar to calm her nerves , there came a knock at the door. Eilliot opened the door to find Trish and Ashley waiting there.

"Ready to go?" Ashley asked. She still wore her patented grin.

"Uh..yeah" Eilliot answered halfheartedly, stepping into the hallway. The three of them began walking toward the elevator.

"So Ell what was up with you earlier?" Trish questioned as she pressed the button to call the elevator. The number at the top of the doors indicated it was on the 20th floor. "Huh? What do you mean?" Eilliot said trying to sound nonchalant.

"You seemed a little off, maybe even a little nervous" Ashley chimed in, metaphorically laying bait into the trap she had placed.

" No I wasn't nervous I was probably just half there, you know spaced out" Eilliot replied trying to maintain her nonchalant tone.

"Oh OK we just thought it was because you liked Candice" Ashley said as if it were common knowledge.

Ashley locked eyes with Eilliot to read whether her prey had taken the bait. Ell's features could not have been interpreted as anything other than shock.

There was a pause before Eilliot questioned "How did you guys know".

"Because you just told us" Ashley replied laughing as waves of relief washed over her.

Stunned Eilliot's jaw hit the floor as she realized that Ashley had got her to admit her feelings.

Trish stood there shaking her head " I can't believe that worked" She said chuckling.

The effects of being stunned wore quickly and were replaced by with embarrassment as Eilliot's face soon became extremely flushed. "I didn't know you could get that red Ell" Ashley pointed out while still letting out a few chortles.

"You...you Jerk!" Eilliot exclaimed, grabbing Ashley by the shoulder and shaking her.

"You-Jerk-why'd-You-make-me-say that?" She said with every shake.

Trish pulled Ell off of the other blonde just as the elevator doors opened. "Chill, Eilliot it was just a lucky guess" Trish explained as they all got onto the elevator.

The Canadian native made sure she was in the middle of the two just in case Ell still wanted to shake Ash's brains out. "We noticed you were acting weird, so we figured it might have been because you like Maria or Candice" informed Trish, while pressing the 11th floor button.

"I just said Candice's name at random" Ashley added smiling. She knew that part was not entirely true, she had said Candice instead of Maria hoping that Ell did like Candice. The New York native certainly would have been singing a different tune if Ell ended up having a crush on Maria.

"Well...that still wasn't cool" Ell protested with an angry pout,Ell hated being tricked.

"Yeah I know, no hard feelings?" Ashley said in a good nature tone.

"Ugh..I guess...eh, OK no hard feelings, but I'll remember this" The raven haired girl replied smirking.

She wasn't seriously mad at Ashley, just a little irritated. "Now that that's settled, when are you going to tell Candice?" Trish questioned curiously.

Surprised Eilliot responded with "What? Never!".

"Why" Ashley asked.

The doors to elevator opened and they all got off. "Well mostly because Candice is out of my league and you know I'm a train wreck with talking to girls I like" Eilliot stated.

"Nonsense Ell you've got a great personality" Ashley retorted.

"And we'll help you out" Trish added.

"I don't know guys, I stumble over my words a lot" Eilliot said skeptically.

"Don't worry Ell we'll help you work on that " Ashley said reassuringly.

They all stopped at Mickie and Melina door, number 1124. "All right I'll give it a shot" Eilliot said with a tone of apprehension.

* * *

**Ashley's just a little to clever if you ask me, I wonder how they are going to get Eilliot confess? my guess is that insanity will ensue.**

**Well that was chapter 3**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, please review! and send in requests I'm more than happy to write them!**

**Echokid14**


	4. Murphy's Law movie night begins

**Title:** if it were only that easy

**Rating:T**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own them...none of them except Eilliot she's mine ALL MINE!*maniacal laugh*lol

**Pairing:**Candice/Oc and Ashley/Maria

**Author's note: Here it is the 4th installment to the series! I'm sorry for the wait it was taking me forever to get the image in my head written just the way I wanted it. I'm hoping to have the 5th chapter up way sooner than this one! Hope you all enjoy**

**Now enough banter onto the fic!**

* * *

_Murphy's law- "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong"._

After knocking on the door it only took a few moments for mickie to answer.

"Hey guys come on in" The bubbly Virginia native greeted, opening the door all the way to allow them to enter.

The room was near identical to any of the other rooms in the hotel. There was two couches one was a loveseat that was up against the wall. The other couch could seat at least four people and was adjacent to the loveseat. The coffee table that would normally be in front of both couches had been moved aside. In it's place was a sheet with a few Big comfy looking pillows.

_Just play it cool._ The New York native mentally coached herself as she stepped into the hotel room.

Ashley scanned the room door a place to sit. She noted that Trish, Lita, and Melina had taken the four seater. Which the blonde knew left her with the choice of sitting on the floor or couch. Ell had already picked her spot next to Candice on the floor. Which by default meant Ash sat next to Maria on the loveseat.

"Hi Ashley" Maria greeted cheerfully.

Ashley smiled warmly replying "Hi Maria" _Her just saying my name makes me smile._

She quickly wiped the perspiration from her palms onto her shorts.

_Great my hands are already sweaty_ Ashley's inner voice groaned. _I need to calm down...the last thing I want is to goof up in front of Maria_ she mentally reminded herself. She took a seat next to the petite redhead.

Ashley's confidence was well known among by her peers. This confidence was a presence present in everything she did. Which included how she approached girls that captured her interest. All of her Exes could attest to Ash's charm, wit, and engaging personality being the factors that won them over. Well all of her exes except one.

Her first love.

It was an extremely lesser known fact that Ashley's confidence disappeared for only one reason, she had truly fallen hard for someone. When Ashley had met her first love Mia her confidence for the first time seemed to evade her. She dropped almost everything she touched, tripped, and her tongue seemed to be tied in a permanent knot. The feelings the blonde now held for Maria felt incredibly similar to how she felt then.

Ashley knew from experience that when she felt like this that every move she made was at the merciless whim of Murphy's law.

After everyone present in the living room got settled. Mickie emerged from the kitchen with two large bowls of popcorn. Distributed them among the two pairs, then once starting the movie and hitting the lights the fun began.

"What kind of movie are watching?" Amy asked. Mickie got a look of giddy excitement on her face as she answered "A horror movie"

What? Ashley thought.

"Why? Melina why didn't you pick the movie?" Trish asked she wasn't a big horror person.

"It was Mickie's turn to pick and she thought that scaring the pants off of us would be fun" Melina replied crossing her arms. Mickie knew Melina was easily frightened. Mickie pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"Aww come on Mel it won't be that bad" The Virginia native assured kissing her girl on the cheek.

"mmmhmm I'm sure that's what you said about Silence of the Lambs" Melina retorted rolling her eyes. Mickie chuckled giving the sassy latina another kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, that one was kinda scary, but y'all should be able to handle this one." She reassured.

"Um...On a scale of 1 to 10 I think it'll be an 8.5" Mickie answered. Candice gave Mickie an timid apprehensive look.

Hearing Mickie's rating had not set well with Maria. She absolutely hated scary movies (she got nightmares way too easily). The redhead glanced over at the punky diva. She knew Ashley was tough and in all the time she worked with and known her, hasn't found a thing she was scared of.

_Maybe she wouldn't mind if I held onto her?_ Maria pondered trying not to blush at the thought. She has a thing for Ashley.

"Hey Ashley" Maria said.

"Yeah" Ashley responded meeting the redhead's dark green gaze.

"Um.. Well I'm not good with any type of scary movie" Maria started meekly. _Small world huh?_ The blonde thought briefly.

"So I was thinking if you didn't mind , that if I get scared I can hold onto you" Maria finished, hoping that her last ditch effort in keeping from getting the pants scared of of her didn't fail.

_Don't lie Ashley lying never gets you anywhere_ her conscience warned.

"Yeah sure Personally scary movies don't bother me at all" Ashley said with all the false bravado she could muster. This caused Eilliot who heard and knew better to snicker.

"Thanks Ash" Maria grateful she had a knight in punked out armor.

"No problem' Ashley responded before shooting Eilliot a death glare that said 'you better not say a word'.

Ell gave her a look of mock fear, which only proved to irritate Ashley making Eilliot smirked as the humor at her expense was wiped off of Eilliot's face when Candice asked what was so funny.

The blonde could only grin when she heard the raven haired diva's sheepish response of "nothing".

_Serves her right_ Ashley thought indignantly.

Ok so maybe she hadn't told Maria the whole truth, but she didn't want the redhead to think she was a total wuss. One fact about Ashley that was selectively known was that when it came to horror movies she was the world's biggest chicken. She was infamously known for jumping, screaming, and running from the room if the film was too much for her to handle.

"What's the name of the movie?" Eilliot asked as the previews ended and the beginning credits started.

"The Hills have eyes" Mickie answered.

"Sweet I love that movie" Eilliot stated her emerald eyes lit with excitement.

Well now that you've lied you should at least ask her how bad this is going to be her conscience advised. "Hey Eilliot how scary is this movie?" Ashley asked.

Grinning the raven haired diva replied " Let me put it to you this way the first time I saw this movie, I got kinda scared".

_Shit I'm screwed_ Ashley thought.

"Mickie baby I love you, but I'm so gonna kill you for this!" Melina said grabbing a tighter hold on the Virginia native.

The movie was only an hour long, but for Ashley it was one hour of pure unadulterated terror. The blonde had thought they would be treated to Eilliot's classic off-color commentary to lighten the mood (it's what she normally did with movies she'd seen before).

Unfortunately though as soon as the first jump worthy scene came on Candice clung to Eilliot as if her life depended on it. Which guaranteed nothing but silence from Eilliot.

True to her word Ashley let Maria hold her during every frightening part, she just hoped that the redhead didn't notice that she was clinging to her twice hard during those scenes. Luckily for her any gasps or noises she made, were certainly drowned out by Melina and Candice's shrieks.

* * *

**Lol Ashley really needs to listen to her conscience, anyway that was chap 4 I hope all of you that have been waiting so patiently enjoyed it!**

**I originally intended for this to be on long chapter, but I am cutting it into two parts (for creative reasons that will hopefully please you my awesome fans!) I'm hoping to get chap 5 and then 6 up as soon as I can!**

**Oh and on another note the polls are still open! So please go put your vote in, Mickie/Melina is still in the lead!**

**Please Review and send in those requests!**

**Echokid14**


End file.
